Project Runway: Virtual (season 2)
The second season of Project Runway: Virtual premiered on February 22, 2018, and concluded on March 5, 2018. The cast was announced on February 13, 2018. The series was won by Bianca of the Overworld series. Toad and Linda Belcher competed on the first season of ''Project Runway: Virtual All Stars''. Toad finished in 10th and Linda finished in 7th overall. Contestants Challenges KEY: * Green and WINNER indicates that the designer won the competition. * Blue and WIN indicates that the designer won the challenge. * Turquoise and HIGH indicates that the designer had the second highest score, but did not win. * Light blue and HIGH indicates that the designer had a high score, but did not win. * White and IN indicates the designer was safe. * Pink and LOW indicates the designer had a low score, but was not eliminated. * Orange and LOW indicates the designer was in the bottom two, but was not eliminated. * Red and OUT indicates the designer lost the challenge and was eliminated. NOTES: Episodes Episode 1: Clothes Off Your Back The thirteen newest designers must use each other's wardrobes to create looks that represent who they are as a designer. WINNER: ' Gene' ELIMINATED:' Koopa' Episode 2: Let's Get Some Shoes The designers must create 70s-inspired looks to compliment a shoe of their choice. WINNER: Little Mac ELIMINATED:' Tina' Episode 3: Blackout on the Runway The designers must use unconventional materials to create avant-garde looks that will be shown under a black light on the runway. WINNER:' Flick' ELIMINATED:' Bob' Episode 4: Team Lingerie The designers are put into two teams of five to create a cohesive lingerie collection. WINNER: Linda ELIMINATED: Bowser Episode 5: You Got Punk'd! The nine remaining designers must create modern punk rock looks in this one day challenge. WINNER:' Bianca' ELIMINATED:' None' Episode 6: The Sky's the Limit! The designers must create looks using parachute fabric as their material. WINNER:' Louise' ELIMINATED: Petunia Episode 7: Up Your Aerosol The designers are challenged to create "wearable art" using graffiti art as an inspiration. They are given a chance to create their own print with crate of spray paint, and 7 yards of a choice of cotton or chiffon fabric. WINNER:' Gene' ELIMINATED:' Flick' Episode 8: See the Pattern? The designers must create a look using a print that they engineered. The print must be inspired by their life. WINNER:' Priscilla' ELIMINATED:' Little Mac' Episode 9: Hard Wear The designers are challenged to create an innovative look and an accessory from materials sourced from a hardware store in the second unconventional challenge. WINNER:' Priscilla' ELIMINATED:' Linda' Episode 10: Making Waves The five remaining designers must create a beachwear look and an accompanying avant-garde look in a three day challenge. WINNER:' Toad' ELIMINATED:' Priscilla' Episode 11: Finale, Pt. 1 The designers showcase the first pieces from their collections. The judges decide who advances to Delfino Island Fashion Week. ADVANCED TO FASHION WEEK:' Bianca, Louise, Toad' ELIMINATED:' Gene' Episode 12: Finale, Pt. 2 The final three show their collections at Delfino Island Fashion Week and the winner of Project Runway: Virtual Season 2 is crowned. SEASON 2 WINNER:' Bianca' ELIMINATED:' Toad & Louise'